


Home Comes Calling

by Brom_Saurth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, I have no idea what I'm doing, PTSD Percy, Sad Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brom_Saurth/pseuds/Brom_Saurth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy, Jason and Piper were driving back to camp when something brings up memories best left forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for even considering reading this! This is my first written fan fic every so sorry in advance.

“You know just once I wish I could step outside without this shit happening.” I muttered. 

The black Honda Accord that Jason, Piper and I had been occupying only a few second ago was now a ruin of scrap, gas, and wires from the tree that had crashed through the roof of it. 

“Jason? Piper? You guys ok over there?” I shouted out.

“I really liked these jeans too.” Jason complained.

“Jason now’s not the time, yeah we’re good Percy.” Piper called out from the other side of the car. “I only have Katoptris though, Zethes’s sword is in the car somewhere. Jason do you have your gladius?”

“No I was barely able to get us out the car, and I doubt we have time to dig it out.” Jason and Piper had walked around to the other side of the car to where I was with Riptide already drawn and ready to go.

They both seemed to be fine from the crash, but then again we’ve survived so much worse I’m not really that surprised. Jason looked all right, his jeans were ripped up around the bottom of his legs and he was wearing a light blue-stripped button down long sleeve shirt, and somehow he had keep his glasses on his face. Piper was wearing a dark blue button down, with a plain orange t-shirt underneath it and a pair of blue jeans. 

“Is it me or is it a little to cold for early autumn right now?” Asked Jason. 

Now that Jason had mentioned it, it was cold. And it was getting colder. All I was wearing were a pair of blue jeans, my camp t-shirt and one of my favorite zip up blue hoodies, it keeps you decently warm and you can kick a monsters ass in it to. 

“Ugh, hey Jason, Percy are either you making that?” Piper was pointing up at the sky. Dark clouds where quickly swirling into what looked to be a blizzard with lighting flashing around in the storm. 

“Ok I know we haven’t pissed off any of the gods lately, well no more than usual.” I said, “What monsters can create blizzards around them though?” 

“Hold on,” whispered Piper, “We’re being watched.”

We formed up into a semicircle with the car behind us facing the woods to either side of us. The blizzard started to engulf us, the snow was slowly whipping up harder and faster, but we could still see a few feet into the forest. 

“How far are we from camp?” asked Piper. 

“About a mile.” Answered Jason. “I can create a snow free pocket around us for about twenty feet, but I can’t see far enough away from us to strike anything with lighting without frying us too.”

There was movement deeper in the forest. 

“Well guys we need to get out of here, I have enough bad memories of car wrecks and monsters on this road to last me for awhile.” I said, remembering that awful night all those years ago with the Minotaur. 

Maybe that overgrown cow finally came back for round three. I thought 

“Well let’s get moving we can’t wait around for whatever that thing is.”  
We started jogging up the road. There were noises around us; another tree came down only a few feet behind us. There were deep grunts and hisses come from all around us. We rounded a bend and saw Thalia’s pine tree proudly standing in the face of the raging blizzard all around us. Just before we reached the bass of the hill a horrible shriek filled the air. It felt as if everything froze for a second. 

A hulking form quick as the lighting flashing above us barreled from the right side of the road out of the forest and slammed Piper into a tree. Jason had enough time to put his arms up to block the creatures tail as it swept him off the left of the trail deeper into the forest. 

The beast would easily stand fifteen feet if it weren’t hunched over. It had grey molten skin with its ribs painfully prominent it had clearly not eaten in a while; maybe that’s why it was so willing to attack a son of Poseidon and Zeus. It had spines running down its back leading onto its boney tail. Its hands were dangerously clawed, but they look stained and disgusting like it had recently been digging into something. 

I really don’t want to be scratched by that thing, I thought.

The worst thing about the creature was its head. It had needle like teeth with ruins of lips surrounding it. 

“Man and I thought Jason had bad lips” I said

The thing had clearly been chewing up its lips with its teeth for a long time, but also had done it recently. They were in a scarred bluish grey skin tone with oozing cuts from its recent attentions. Its sickly blue tongue kept darting around its gaping maw, tasting the air. Its eyes were sunken with sickly white orbs for its irises and ice blue pupils; those eyes were cold and starving. For its nose it just two slits in its face that were continually sniffing the air. 

The thing sprung at me. I barely dodged to my left rolling back up keeping the beast in front of me; it was fast for its size. 

Ok think Piper’s hurt over there, but I think she’s moving. I hear Jason moving over left of me. But what is this thing? I would have surely remembered something this big and bad from our Greek mythology classes.

“Percy!” coughed out Piper, she sounded like her ribs was bruised or broken, “That’s a wendigo, it’s not-“ 

The wendigo stabbed at me with its right claw, I was barely able to deflect the strike without losing my grip on Riptide. Man that thing packed a punch. I ducked beneath its right swipe. I stabbed up into its chest, but the wendigo was fast it stepped back narrowly avoiding my strike. It backhanded me into the forest behind were Piper was. Miraculously I didn’t smack into any trees, but that didn’t help the fact that that thing might have dislocated my shoulder. 

I some how still had Riptide with me, but I had lost sight of the wendigo. Which seeing how it had handle Jason and Piper, that was probably a bad thing. It’s tail whipped underneath me from behind, dropping me on my stomach. Out of instinct I rolled to my left a hairs breath away from the wendigo’s tail impaling my on the ground. I slashed off the last two feet of its tail before it had a chance to pull it out of the ground. 

It let out a high pitched bestial shriek, instead of slowing it down though it looks like I just really pissed it off. It let out a blinding barrage of strikes, I was able to dodge of deflect most of, but even in its clear rage it was toying with me. Only barely nicking me instead of ripping off chucks of my body off when its strikes did land on me. It even managed to get a shallow scratch under my left eye, and five or six deeper ones on my arms and legs. I lunged at it when I saw an opening, but that’s what it wanted me to do.

“Fuck.” Was all I had time to say as it ripped riptide from my grasp. It picked me up in its left hand by the neck and brought me up to its disgusting drooling mouth. 

All right you know this is the time that Jason and Piper come and save the day, or Leo comes flying out of the clouds on Fetus to save my sorry butt. I mean I’d even take a thunderbolt from Zeus right now, hmm you know what scratch that last one. 

But the wendigo didn’t chomp my head off like I thought. Instead it started to sniff all around my face, and then in a halting thin raspy voice it crocked out. 

“You smell like home.” It sniffed again, “You smell like Tartarus.”  
____________  
*Jason POV*

"Shit that hurt" I grunted 

I really wish I had my gladius right now. I groggily stood up, I grunted from what felt like a fracture in my left arm, but at least my right arm only felt bruised. 

I ran back to the road only to find Piper sitting up against the tree she had been nocked into, pale and ashen looking. She looked to be in decent shape except for the fact she was gripping her ribs. 

I ran up to her “Hey are you ok?” I asked as I crouched down next to her. 

“Well I’ve been better, but I’ll live I don’t think that I can be any help against that wendigo right now, but “I can make it to camp and get some help, you’ll need it to take that wendigo down.”

“What’s a wendigo?” I asked 

“It’s a Native American myth, they’re said to have once been humans who had become cannibals, or that an evil cannibalistic spirit had possessed their bodies and slowly turned them into the wendigo. It only hungers for human flesh and will go to any lengths to procure its meals. They’re incredibly fast and powerful, and they also have a mean sadistic streak when it comes to killing people. ”

“Any advice on how to kill it?” I asked her.

“No, I’ve only heard a few small snippets of it. My Grandpa Tom rarely mentioned them, since they weren’t very prominent in the Cherokee legends, sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, that’s way more than I know about, maybe Charon knows more.” I replied to her

I helped Piper to her feet. “Ok you go to camp and rally up as many people as you can, I’m sure someone has heard the commotion we’ve been making.” 

“Be careful we don’t know if there are anymore out here.” Piper said to me as I took off after Percy.

I heard Percy and the wendigo scuffling deeper in the woods. I started jogging towards the noises. When it suddenly it felt like all the snow and moisture in the air was pulled towards a single point in the depths of the forest. For a split second the world was frozen. And then there was and explosion of sheering hot air pressure from where Percy was that nocked me to the ground. I immediately got up and ran to a new clearing in the woods, what I saw took my breath away.

Percy was sitting on the ground in front of the dead wendigo holding his chest and violently shaking surrounded by a ring of steaming water mixed in with what looked to be the monster’s blood. Percy had somehow blasted a new clearing in the forest surrounding him, the trees were bowled over and steaming from the snow that had been melted off of them. The grass immediately near him had been vaporized too. The area around him was so completely dry that I doubted anything would grow back here on its own. 

“Percy? Percy are you alright? What happened?” He just kept sitting there like I hadn’t said a thing. 

I started towards him when Percy shouted, “Don’t come near me!” in a defeated voice. He dry swallowed and then barely whispered out “I’m no better than it is. I… I.. I shouldn’t have crawled out of there.” The more Percy spoke the more he broke down. “It should have been me and not Bob, I should have stayed there… I sh.. I…. I can’t…” He trailed off as he slowly slumped over and passed out on the ground. 

“Percy!” I shouted. I ran over to him, he was hyperventilating. I wasn’t sure if it was because of such a terrifying display of his godly power, his blood loss, or he was having a mental breakdown, either way I had to get him some help. I gently picked him up and took off into the sky as fast as I dared with Percy in his state and made a beeline straight for The Big House. I hope I wasn’t too late in getting him there.


	2. Dark Dreams Darker Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how Rick just took Percy's depression and sold it short in BoO? I bought it back and I'll selling it to you now at triple the cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some major tones of self hatred and loathing in this chapter, you've been warned. 
> 
> Also major props to Nakura_Orihara for betaing my terrible terrible grammar

Percy 

I was falling again 

A voice chilled down my spine, 'Your fault.' 

“I didn’t mean to,” I whimpered.

Another voice grated my skin from the depths.

“LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

I was hit across the face with something in the darkness of my endless fall

Your fault.

“I tried.” The words choked out of me in the swirling winds.

“Promise.” He insisted. 

“I’ll do my best. I promise that”

I swallowed hard with the wind screaming past me.

“Look out!”

‘It should have been you.’

‘Why didn't you stop her?’ A new shrill voice chimed in to the chorus.

“You promised!” 

I started shaking.

"I still hate you." Nico's voice hissed out. What is your live compared to her's?

“Stop it.” I sobbed into the void.

"Why?" Beckendorf called out. "How could you let me die? You’re the son of Poseidon and you can’t save someone at sea? What use are you?"

“I couldn’t. I.. I..” 

"You let me die for you on that bridge." He accused.

“N-no.” I stuttered.

I opened my tear filled eyes to see a dark ocean rushing to meet me, I didn't even try to cushion my fall into it.

Why? 

Why am I still alive and they're not?

I started to sink down into the dark abyss of the ocean. As I plunged deeper into the water everything grew darker and colder. Eventually I hit the bottom of the ocean, I fell to my knees and looked around.

I couldn’t see anything. I didn't want to see anything. I wanted to be nothing. 

“Nothing?” A cold familiar voice asked “You already are nothing.”

Luke Castellan stepped out from the depths of the dark waters his eyes a cold blue light in the murky shadows. He still wore his armor from the Battle of Manhattan, except for his chest peice. His body was terribly pale except for the one spot below his armpit. Luke’s fatal wound leaked goldeen blood into the waters but somehow instead of brightening it, the blood seemed to turn the waters into liquid shadow. His skin was split and cracked around his wound shining a haunting light into the waters. 

“You know Annabeth still loves me, why don’t you accept that you are a replacement?” 

“No” I whispered.

“Yes Percy,” Luke walked up to me and tilted my head up to face him, “you’ve always known, and the moment she saw what you really are in Tartarus, that’s when she knew what a mistake you were.” 

“You’re lying!” 

Luke dug his fingers into my cheeks “She saw what a monster you are.”

“STOP IT” I screamed at him 

“I wonder how it must have felt for her to have realized that she loved something that was made for Tartarus.”

“ENOUGH!” I screamed. 

I reached out and started to crush Luke beneath the weight of the ocean. Instead of hearing him scream in pain Luke started to laugh a cold sickening laugh. Even as I started to twist and break his blood veins he continued to laugh. 

“Go ahead Percy, go ahead and prove me right.” Luke, with a final smirk, then opened his mouth and uttered a scream that turned my blood to ice. It was Annabeth’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing
> 
> And the chapter summary is a play on words I made no money from this and intend to make none (there liability solved)

**Author's Note:**

> LIKE OMG I CAN'T BELIVE Y'ALL HAVE READ THIS FAR! Um I may or may not continue this. Also any and all comments like or anything are more than appreciated.


End file.
